White Wine Kisses
by Cookies-and-Ink
Summary: Sometimes it was better to forget about what you wanted and what you had. Sometimes it was just better to find a way to not be alone.


**White Wine Kisses**

Hermione could barely see through her tears as she ran up the stairs before slipping behind tapestry, trying to calm down and stop gasping for breath. Ron had already made a fool out of her, she didn't want to make the rumours any worse than they were guaranteed to be already.

She was supposed to be dancing and laughing. She had a date, an actual human male had asked her out on a date and yes maybe he couldn't pronounce her name or speak much if any English but he was handsome and had brought her flowers. Most importantly he made her feel like a woman, he made her feel pretty.

He'd told her she was beautiful.. No one had ever called her beautiful except her Granddad at New Years and girls had been jealous of her for once. Everyone had watched her and for the first time in a long time no one could say she was a geek or ugly because she was going to the dance with Viktor Krum, _the_ Viktor Krum.

Then Ron had to come and he'd hurt her, just like always. She'd wanted him to ask her – she wasn't even sure why because Ron never made her feel special, never made her feel like a woman... but it was his hand she wanted on her waist during that first dance and his lips always played on hers when she was lying in bed half-awake half dreaming.

Trying to get her breathing under control Hermione went to pull at her hair before realising it was in the elaborate do she'd spent hours piecing together. Everything about this night had turned ridiculous, from Harry and Ron disappearing off on another stupid mission undoubtedly to find danger to Ron and her fighting. Then Viktor had argued with her, told her that she seemed to be in love with another man. He'd left her standing amongst the hedges and fairy lights and like a coward she had left the party and ran.

All she wanted to do was get into her pyjamas, curl up in bed and cry herself to sleep. That or sink into a book where the world made sense.

Slipping her shoes off with a sigh of relief Hermione didn't let her heart break like it wanted to as she realised once again she was alone, completely misunderstood and probably not missed by anyone. Instead she took a slow breath and pushed herself off the wall, focussed on escaping to a sanctuary where no one could hurt her.

The corridors were empty, the castle eerily silent with most of the portraits empty as they had festivities of their own. Despite this Hermione kept to the lesser travelled routes out of habit. Being friends with Harry and after last year with the time turner meant she'd gotten to know the castle a lot better than most thought. A few minutes later and she was murmuring the password to the Fat Lady who was very drunk wearing a feather boa and a wig on top of her own hair. Hermione ignored her questions and the couple that were giggling on the floor by the fire. She couldn't see their faces, just their bare legs and she felt her stomach roll as her fragile walls started to crumble.

Rushing up the stairs Hermione tried to remain calm and not break down again, her thoughts focussed on a hot shower and deciding what book to re-read. At the door to the dorm she froze, slowly taking in the sight which greeted her.

Lavender was in her underwear with a bottle of white wine hanging from her fingers. She turned around, startled and then stumbled across to Hermione, closing the dorm door and pushing Hermione against it.

"Your date ditch you too? I found Seamus with some French girl, her dress around her waist and her knickers around her ankles." Lavender giggled before sighing "Didn't care too much, I was always planning on getting wasted anyway. Fucking Yule Ball."

She pressed a finger to Hermione's mouth before taking a swig of wine.

"Love triangles, you get them don't you? You're in one. Dating Krum, dating Harry according to the papers, Draco Malfoy according to some graffiti in the bathroom by Flitwick's. But never Ron. He's just always out of reach."

Lavender pushed the bottle into Hermione's hand and she took it warily.

"Lavender I think you've had too much to drink."

"No. I haven't Hermione, I haven't because I'm drinking to forget. I haven't forgotten yet so I haven't drunk enough."

Lavender swayed on her feet before meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Did you see them? Theo and Tracy?"

"Theodore Nott?" Hermione said in surprise and Lavender nodded.

"He said we couldn't go. My family and his. Said we were like Romeo and Juliet once. Maybe we are but he was with Tracy and I don't know if it's worth fighting for, if empty classrooms and snatched moments are worth fighting for when I could have a proper boyfriend... Is it nice?"

Hermione shook her head slowly with a brittle laugh.

"I really wouldn't know."

Lavender frowned before yanking the bottle from Hermione's hand and taking another drink.

"Justin keeps sending me love letters, anonymously but Pav worked it out. He's sweet. Why isn't sweet exciting?"

She said the last bit quietly and Hermione guided her to her bed, Lavender sitting down heavily dragging Hermione with her.

"Love triangles" she whispered again before she stared at Hermione who gazed back. Her pupils were smaller from the alcohol making the blue iris' even more mesmerising. Lavender licked her lips and leaned forward, Hermione closing the distance.

The kiss was soft, closed lips and then Lavender pulled away, her brow slightly furrowed a look of worry in her eyes.

"Just for tonight?"

"We don't deserve to be alone." Hermione whispered in reply, taking a sip of wine and she kissed Lavender's cheek.

"Just for tonight, let's not be lonely."

* * *

**AN:** This one shot has been written for the following challenges and competitions on HPFC:

- The '**I'm Falling In Love... Again Competiton**' with: Hermione/Lavender**  
**

- **The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge** with the theme: **Love Triangle**

- The **Pairing Diversity Boot Camp** with: Hermione/Lavender

- **The Party Challenge** for **Truth Option 1**: _'You must write a fic about a character confessing a secret/confession to someone else'_

_- _**The Wand Woods Challenge** for **Black Walnut**:_ 'Write about A Character who is having an inner conflict or unable to accept/face a truth about themselves.'_

- The **If You Dare Challenge** with **prompt #983** - **It Doesn't Mean Anything**

- The **Slash/FemmeSlash Boot Camp** with **prompt #26** - **Agreement**

**- The Musical Terms Challenge** with - **Acciaccato**: _broken down, crushed_

_- _**The Key Signature Competition** with **C Minor: **_All languishing, longing, sighing of the love-sick soul lies in this key._


End file.
